A Change of Heart
by William's fight for Yumi
Summary: And, if Yumi still feels the same way about me, then Ulrich wins. But I have tried everything, and that is all I can do. William and Yumi p.o.v., RxR please.
1. Surge of Hope W

There they are. Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita. Sitting and laughing at their lunch table. I've done a lot of things that were very unpleasant, like standing before my old school's principal and having him yell at me on and on about how terrible it was that I put love notes everywhere. This is surely much worse.

Having to walk by a table with people who you wish were your friends, and the girl of your dreams, but they refuse to have anything to do with you is terrible. The worst part is, is that you feel so hopeless because nothing you could possibly do could make things 100 percent better. It's the worst feeling in the world.

Here I go. For the umpteenth time I walk past them, desperatly dragging my confidence behind me. I feel as if I could sink into the floor.

They stare at me with wide eyes, their chatter quickly hushes and there is an awkward silence. I freeze and stare back for a split second. The world seems to go quiet, its just me and them. Aelita gives me a small smile, but I turned me head away. I cannot get myself to smile back. I just can't.

I plop down my tray and sit at the table in the back end of the cafeteria. I glance back and see them laughing. I immediantly turn my head back and look down. If things turned out differently, I could maybe have been sitting there too. And Yumi might not have thought of me as such a bad guy.

I dont really understand why Yumi doesnt like me anyways. She's too caught up drooling over that Ulrich Stern. What does he have that I dont? That's what I'd like to know.

I really should have listened to Jeremie. If I hadn't been such a bigshot and used common sense, I wouldn't be in this mess. But, it's not like me to give up. I am going to find a way to make things better.

And with my sudden hope and surge of confidence, I picked up my tray and proudly walked out of there looking like I just won the lottery.


	2. Unfair Y

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

**Author's Note: If anyone has any constructive criticism, feel free to post it, I'd love to know how to improve. :)**

"Now I am trying to get Claire back, but I need her to forgive me first." I can't help but roll my eyes at another one of Odd's relationship stories.

"Ooo, here comes trouble," Ulrich says with a bored voice. Aelita kicked him under the table, but no one else minded.

Coming our way was William Dunbar, Kadic's cheap Casanova act. William doesn't seem so full of himself today though. He really hasn't since he was unXANAfied. But today he seems especially down. He quickly walked by our table and stopped. He looked very upset, which kind of surprised me because William thinks highly of himself, and never would dare show someone a face of defeat.

He stopped for a second, and then turned his head away and walked toward the empty table where he usually sits.

We turned out attention back and Aelita looked up angrily at us.

"Hey! We really shouldn't be doing this. William didn't mean to."

"But he didn't listen to Jeremie," Ulrich challenged.

"But he did make an effort to help us. He tried. Doesn't that mean something?" Aelita flared.

No one had a response to this. Odd broke the silence by telling us a story he THOUGHT was amusing. I couldn't help but think about what Aelita had said.

Yes, its true, William did join to help us out. He didn't try to cause a problem. But he didn't take it seriously. He just thought it was some sort of game, so he didn't listen and got us into some major trouble. If we didn't have to deal with that, we could have been doing more important things, like trying to get Franz Hopper out of the supercomputer. I shouldn't have changed my mind.

But, we did destroy XANA, so I shouldn't have second thoughts. We were successful in what we were trying to accomplish.

I guess I am being unfair to William, but he just can't be trusted. I've said it before and now I have proof.

All of the sudden I pay attention to whats going on when someone walking by bumps into the table.

I look behind to see William strutting away.

"Did you just accept an invitation to the movies with William, Yumi?" Odd asked with a high-pitched giggle.

I rolled my eyes and scowled.


	3. Detention W Y

Ugh, science. Probably the worst school subject ever. Flipping through the pages of my book, I find it hard to study. I'm too distracted.

I look up when I hear whispering coming from the table. Stern and Della Robbia talk in hushed voices. They somehow got detention too. The fact that they were together led me to believe that they must have done something in class. Me, I was late for class. oops. I haven't gotten detention in a long time, honestly. I was too excited yesterday, and I put all my books in places I would never look for them. I spent 10 minutes trying to find them, causing me to be late.

I try once more to see if I can get myself to learn any of the things I was supposed to remember for science class tomorrow. After a few minutes, I found myself thinking of how I can possibly win Yumi over. Telling her in person won't work, she'll just walk away for ignore me. I could call her, but she might just hang up. And, I don't even have her number. Asking around wouldn't be smart.

"Stern, Della Robbia, Dunbar, I have to leave. No funny business, or you'll find yourselves here tomorrow as well," Jim said with a serious face.

He really should know by now to never leave Ulrich and I alone together. It doesn't matter if one of his friends is here either. By the tone of his voice, I could tell he knows something bad was going to happen anyways. So why was he leaving? Of course there would be an argument, at least. And I think I would be the one to start it.

As soon as Jim left, I shut my science book. Odd continued to write, but Ulrich glared at me.

"I'm not a bad guy, Ulrich," I said coolly. I tilted my head, waiting for a response.

Ulrich clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "Leave Yumi and us alone. She doesn't like you!" he said angrily.

Odd looked up in surprise. He clearly didn't want to be apart of this.

I tried to sound as calm as possible. "Ulrich, you don't need to hate me. I'm not a bad guy. You just can't handle the fact that you STILL have competition!" I replied, raising my voice.

"Hey, you listen here William! Yumi is-" Ulrich began shouting and stood up, but got caught just as Jim walked back into the library. I quickly opened my book and pretended to read, and I put my hand over my mouth to hide my smirk.

"STERN! What do you think you're doing?! I cant leave you alone for 5 MINUTES!" Jim shouted.

Ulrich immediately sat down.

"Detention AGAIN, tomorrow night, 4 hours. You guys can leave," Jim said, irritated.

I hurried out of there as quickly as I could. Sticking around might have made Jim even more angry.

As I walked back to the dorms, I heard Ulrich and Off close behind me.

I said softly to myself, "I'm really not the bad guy."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yumi, do you know where William is?"

I look up from my book to see a boy, about a couple years younger then me, holding a school book.

"No, I haven't, sorry," I said.

I glance over at my friend Aelita, who's sitting next to me on the stairs.

"I haven't seen him either, sorry," Aelita said with a smile.

"He might be in detention now, at the library." I pointed in the direction to the library. "I'm not sure if he's there yet though."

"Oh, okay. I found one of his books and I know you are guys are friends with him, so could you give this to him for me?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll give it to him, but I'm not really friends with him." I said quickly.

Aelita shot me a look, and I instantly regretted adding the last part. Why did I say that?!

The boy looked surprised. "Really? Why don't you like him? He seems like a cool guy."

"Well, he follows me around a lot, and he's...uh...he's like obsessed with me and..." Why else don't I like William? I never really thought about it until now.

"Umm...I'll give him the book tomorrow morning. Bye!" I said, and I reached over and took the book. The boy looked at me strangely, and walked away. I looked out to the soccer field and wondered, what else makes me not like William?


	4. The Letter W

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter came so late. Please review, so I know some people are reading this. ;)  
I know you guys probably dont like the pairing, but I'd really like constructive critisim.

* * *

I've decided. I am going to write Yumi a letter. If she doesn't even bother opening it, or she just throws it away, that's fine. At least I tried. At least I'm not like Ulrich, who doesn't try and do anything for her. Ulrich doesn't tell Yumi how special she is when she deserves to be told. He just expects to somehow end up with her. He isn't willing to show her that he loves her and that he will do anything for her. Yumi deserves someone who will, and I won't watch her get taken away by someone who won't.

I really don't have a problem with Ulrich, except the fact that he is so selfish and jealous. I can't even say hi to Yumi without him getting angry. And then she gets dragged into an argument with him.

Yumi probably wouldn't let us be together because she cares about Ulrich so much. He is the type who would sulk all the time because of it. We're so different. I'm not complaining though. If Yumi were only to return my feelings I'd be so happy.

I take out my pencil and decide what I'm going to write.

Should I write it in cursive? Or just normal handwriting? Cursive seems over the top, but then again I'm trying to get my point across.

_Dear Yumi,_ I began to write.

Wait. Should it just be "Yumi," or "Dear Yumi," I'm not trying to sound like Sissi, so I'll change it.

_Yumi,_ I wrote again. Ah, so many first line possibilities. Lyrics? A poem?

Alright, straight to the point but sweet and romantic is the way I'm trying to write this.

_You're amazing. I love your beautiful eyes, I love your smile, I love your personality, I love you._

I hope that wasn't too much for her. I'm being completely honest here, so I'm not going to try and make this sound like its just a silly crush.

_I know you and me never really got off to a good start, but I want to change that, Yumi._

It's true, Yumi never got to know me well. Ulrich got in the way. I feel sorry for Yumi, being stuck between two boys. I've always felt sorry for the girls in soap operas who are caught in a love triangle. If you'd call this one.

_Ulrich changes things. I know he's crazy for you, Yumi, just like me. I think you like him too._

Writing that sentence, I felt a lump in my throat and my heart ached. I continued anyways.

_He's your best friend, and I respect that, but he hates me out of jealousy. If you could just give me a chance, that would be great._

Itwould be great.

_Maybe, if you want, we can just be friends._

I felt tears swell in my eyes and I wrote the last line.

_Maybe I could sit with you._

I quickly signed my name and reread my letter, hoping it would be worthy enough to give you Yumi.

Tomorrow I'll slip it into her bag. Hopefully she reads it. Hopefully she likes it. Hopefully she'll feel different about me. That would be amazing.  
If Yumi still feels the same way about me, then Ulrich wins. But I have tried everything, and that is all I can do.

_Yumi,_

_You're amazing. I love your beautiful eyes, your smile, your personality, I love you._

_I know you and me never really got off to a good start, but I want to change that, Yumi._

_Ulrich changes things. I know he's crazy about you, Yumi, just like me. I think you like him too._

_He's your best friend, and I respect that, but he hates me out of jealousy. If you could just give me a chance, that would be great._

_Maybe, if you want, we can just be friends._

_Maybe I could sit with you._

_William_

* * *

Author's Note: The love letter was really hard to write, tell me what you think of it. =)


End file.
